


Die Gesetze des Universums

by Klaineship



Series: Best Of 'Different First Meeting' -- Alternate Universes [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Gen, Paralleluniversum - Erste Begegnung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung:Kurt machte den Fehler, anzunehmen, dass sein Tag nicht noch schlimmer werden könnte..... oder ....Blaine als kleines Sonnenscheinchen und Kurt als wandelnde Gewitterwolke.... aber was entsteht, wenn Regen und Sonnenschein zusammenkommen?...... Regenbogen!!! Yeah





	Die Gesetze des Universums

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chasingkerouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingkerouac/gifts).
  * A translation of [Universal Laws](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810606) by [chasingkerouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingkerouac/pseuds/chasingkerouac). 



> Danke liebe [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) für deine Unterstützung und deine treuen Betadienste <3

 

 

Es ist ein Gesetz des Universums, dass ein Tag zu jeder Zeit die Gelegenheit hat, sich von _schlecht_ in _noch schlechter_ zu verwandeln. Die simple Tatsache, diese Möglichkeit anzuerkennen, wird sicherstellen, dass es auch so kommt. Das Universum findet immer einen Weg, den Pechvogel nochmal so richtig fertig zu machen, wenn dieser naive Dummkopf denkt, er hätte seinen Tiefpunkt bereits erreicht. Ein flüchtiger Gedanke und der Regen wird zu einem Gewittersturm. Der überfüllte Aufzug bleibt zwischen zwei Stockwerken stecken. Das letzte Schokoladenbrötchen wird verkauft, wenn man gerade mit seiner Bestellung an der Reihe ist.

Jedenfalls war es genau so an jenem Morgen für Kurt gelaufen. Es war noch nicht einmal 10 Uhr und er wusste bereits, dass das Universum einen Plan hatte und mit irgendeinem halbwüchsigen YouTuber bei der schlechtesten Versteckte-Kamera-Clickbait-Challenge der Welt ein Komplott geschmiedet hatte, nur um zu sehen, wieviele 'Ruinier seinen Tag'-Videos nötig wären, bis er endgültig zusammenbrach.

Noch schlechter konnte der Tag nicht werden.

Genau in dem Moment, als ihm dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf ging, während er hilflos an der Theke seines Stammcafés stand, da wusste er plötzlich, dass sein Tag definitiv, absolut und ohne jeden Zweifel noch schlimmer werden wird.

"Entschuldigen Sie, können Sie das bitte wiederholen?", fragte Kurt langsam mit leiser Stimme. Er war abgelenkt worden. Sicherlich hatte er die Worte aus dem Mund des Barista falsch verstanden.

Der Kassierer schaute unglücklich drein. "Es tut mir leid, aber wir haben gerade keinen Kaffee. Wir haben Probleme mit der Maschine und es wird ein paar Minuten dauern, bis unser Fachmann hier ist. Kann ich Ihnen einen Tee machen?"

Kurt schürzte die Lippen. "Ich. Will. Keinen. Tee."

"Dann weiß ich nicht, was ich Ihnen sagen soll. Kommen Sie in einer Stunde wieder."

"Sie haben gesagt, in ein paar Minuten."

"Die Zeit ist eine Erfindung der Menschen." Der Kassierer zuckte die Schultern. "Und ich habe gelogen, damit Sie aufhören, mich mit Fragen zu löchern. Also bitte... gehen Sie zur Seite."

Kurt stöhnte: "Aber wir wollen _alle_ Kaffee!"

"Nein, wollen wir nicht!", schrie ein Typ ganz hinten in der Schlange.

Kurt fuhr herum und versuchte, das Gesicht ausfindig zu machen, das zu der Stimme gehörte. Er war zu gut erzogen, um einen Kassierer anzuschreien, aber irgendein Idiot in dieser Warteschlange hackte heute Morgen auf dem falschen entkoffeinierten New Yorker herum. "Was wollen Sie dann in einem _Café_?"

Er wusste, dass er überdramatisierte – solch ein fürchterlicher Tag verdiente das Drama. Aber er wollte nicht zur beliebtesten Twittermeldung des Tages werden. Als mehrere Handys in die Höhe schnellten, um aufzuzeichnen, was mit Sicherheit als 'Nervenzusammenbruch am Morgen' oder 'Starbucks-EXPLOSION' betitelt werden würde, oder als etwas ähnlich Banales aber Zutreffendes, da schluckte Kurt seinen Frust herunter und stürmte mit dem Maximum an Stolz, den er noch auftreiben konnte, aus dem Laden.

Wenn Kurt glauben wollte, dass all die bösen Blicke auf den Gesichtern der Kunden nur der Tatsache galten, dass er als Einziger gewillt war, für die Notwendigkeit von Koffein einzutreten, dann... also dann würde er das tun.

Wenigstens war das Unwetter mittlerweile weitergezogen und die Sonne spitzelte hinter den letzten verbliebenen Wolken hervor. Als er den Laden und die vernichtenden Blicke der Wartenden hinter sich gelassen hatte, blieb er am Bordsteinrand stehen und atmete tief ein, um sich wieder zu sammeln. Der Tag war noch zu retten. Es konnte nicht noch schlimmer kommen. Er könnte heute Nachmittag noch brillante Arbeit leisten. Er könnte etwas so Gutes zu essen entdecken, wie er es noch nie vorher in seinem Leben gegessen hatte.

Vor ihm schwenkte plötzlich ein Auto auf den Fahrradstreifen, als es über eine rote Ampel raste und versprühte eine volle Ladung Pfützenwasser und Dreck über den gesamten Gehweg.

Kurt stand da, klitschnass von der Brust abwärts. Vielleicht bildete er es sich ein. Vielleicht spielte ihm nur sein Verstand einen Streich, denn er war soeben gewiss _nicht_ mit Dreckwasser übergossen und völlig durchnässt worden – an diesem schrecklichen, fürchterlichen, nicht guten, sehr schlechten Tag.

Drei tiefe Atemzüge später sah er an sich herunter.

Sein schönes eierschalenblaues Hemd. Seine neue cremefarbene Sommerleinenhose...

nein... sein Schmutziggraue-Explosion-Hemd und seine viel zu teuren grau-durchtränkten Hosen.

"Du Arschloch!" Er merkte gar nicht, dass er derjenige war, der herumschrie, bis er eine junge Frau sah, die schnell ihrem Kind die Ohren zuhielt und ihm einen tödlichen Blick zuwarf. "Oh, als würde dieses Kind in der Schule keine schlimmeren Sachen sagen", fauchte er gereizt.

"Du meine Güte, du siehst aus, als könntest du eine Aufmunterung gebrauchen."

Kurt drehte sich zu der Stimme um und sein Blick landete auf einem Paar haselnussbrauner Augen, das von einem strahlenden Lächeln begleitet wurde. Augen und ein Lächeln, die sicherlich noch nicht von ihrer Umwelt fertiggemacht worden waren. Disneyprinz-Augen. "Ach, wirklich?"

Der Typ nickte und hielt Kurt einen seiner zwei Kaffeebecher hin. "White Mocha", sagte er fröhlich. "Ich habe noch einen zusätzlich bestellt, als ich meinen geordert habe. Wie auch immer. Ich hoffe, mit deinem Tag wird es ab jetzt aufwärts gehen." Mit seinem eigenen Kaffee in der anderen Hand deutete er einen Gruß an und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Jetzt stand Kurt da mit durchnässten Kleidern und einem Kaffee, den ihm ein Fremder in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Warum sollte ihm jemand einfach so _einen Kaffee geben?_ War es wirklich Kaffee? Versuchte dieser Kerl, ihn zu vergiften? Sämtliche Belehrungen zum Thema 'Traue niemals einem Fremden', die er im Laufe seines Lebens erhalten hatte, kamen ihm plötzlich zu Bewusstsein. Welcher Blödmann würde einfach etwas trinken, das ihm ein Fremder auf der Straße in die Hand gedrückt hat? Und in Anbetracht dessen, wie sein Tag bisher verlaufen war, war der Typ mit den Disneyprinz-Augen definitiv eine böse Hexe in Verkleidung, die versuchte, ihn dazu zu bringen, diesen Kaffee zu trinken und dann ins Koma zu fallen. Dann würde sie ihn im Austausch gegen eine Rubinmine an irgendwelche Zwerge verscherbeln. Oder so ähnlich. Es ist schon lange her, seit er diesen Film gesehen hat.

Wenn er klug gewesen wäre, dann hätte er den Kaffee in den Müll geworfen und wäre nachhause gegangen, um sich etwas Trockenes anzuziehen.

Kurt drehte sich um – den Kaffee immer noch in der Hand – und rannte die Straße hinunter. "Hey!", schrie er. "Hey du! Kaffee-Typ! Hey! Nein, du nicht", er quetschte sich am Zeitungskiosk an einem Kerl vorbei. "Nein, und du auch nicht."

Offensichtlich war er heute nicht klug.

Er jagte quer über die Straße und ignorierte das rote Licht, das versuchte, ihn aufzuhalten, und hoffte, dass der Typ geradeaus weitergegangen war. "Hey, Kaffee-Typ! Der Kerl, der mir einen Kaffee gegeben hat!"

Und gerade als Kurt aufgeben wollte, teilte sich die Menge... und da stand er. Der Typ mit den Disneyprinz-Augen und dem Motiv eines Disney-Bösewichts. Er wartete darauf, die Straße zu überqueren. "Hey du! Kaffee-Typ!"

Kaffee-Typ drehte sich um und lächelte wieder. "Hallo nochmal."

Seine Stimme konnte kleine Waldtiere so bezaubern, dass sie ihm bei der Hausarbeit halfen. Oder vielleicht hatte Kurt nach diesem Scheißtag auch einfach nur endgültig jeglichen Bezug zur Realität verloren. "Du", wiederholte er und versuchte, nicht allzu sehr um Atem zu ringen, nach diesem nicht gerade beeindruckenden Lauf, ein paar Häuserblocks weit. "Was ist da drin?" Er hielt den Kaffeebecher hoch. Warum nur konnte er ihn nicht einfach wegwerfen?

"White Mocha", sagte Kaffee-Typ noch einmal. "Verzeihung, ich dachte, das hätte ich bereits gesagt, als ich ihn dir gegeben habe. Aber es ist ein White Mocha."

Als die Ampel grün wurde, setzte sich die Menge um sie herum in Bewegung. Auch Kaffee-Typ schickte sich an, weiterzugehen, als die Ampel grün wurde. Alles war jetzt in Bewegung, nachdem die Ampel grün geworden war. Aber seit Kurt wie ein Verrückter die Straße heruntergerannt war, hatte ihn jeglicher Sinn für Anstand verlassen. Er streckte die Hand aus, packte den Typen am Arm und hielt ihn zurück. "Nein. Nein, du wirst mir jetzt sagen, was hier wirklich drin ist." Er hoffte, dass seine Stimme bedrohlich klang. Nach all den immer schlimmeren Wendungen, die der Tag bereits genommen hatte, war er immer noch am Leben. Was bedeutete, dass es da einen Tiefpunkt gab, den er noch nicht erreicht hatte. Verdammt würde er sein, wenn er zuließe, dass eine alte Waldhexe, getarnt als rehäugiger Disneyprinz, den letzten Nagel in seinen Sarg hämmerte.

"White Mocha", wiederholte Kaffee-Typ. Auf seiner Stirn bildete sich eine süße, kleine Falte, als er sie verwirrt runzelte. "Ich kenne nicht den verwendeten Zucker. Ich nehme an, dass es echter Zucker ist, aber es könnte natürlich auch eine Maissirup-Situation vorliegen. Ich kann es wahrscheinlich googeln."

"Nein, das meine ich nicht." Kurt schüttelte den Kopf. "Zyanid? Rattengift? Crystal Meth? Also, was hast du _wirklich_ da reingetan?"

Kaffee-Typ riss seine schönen, haselnussbraunen Augen weit auf. "Du denkst, ich wollte dich vergiften?"

"Genau." Das Wort blieb Kurt fast im Hals stecken. Kaffee-Typs Augen wurden Disneyprinz-groß und die Vorstellung, dass dieser Kerl ihn tatsächlich zu ermorden versuchte, erschien ihm zunehmend absurd, je mehr er nachbohrte.

"Aber, ich kenne dich doch nicht mal."

"Warum verteilst du dann also wahllos Kaffee?" Kurt fing an zu frieren. Verflucht - natürlich wäre er der erste Mensch, der eine Lungenentzündung bekommt, nachdem er mit Dreckwasser aus einer Pfütze durchnässt worden ist. Wenn die Konfrontation mit seinem vermeintlichen Mörder noch länger dauerte, dann war es langsam an der Zeit, auf die sonnige Straßenseite hinüberzuwechseln.

"Du hast ausgesehen, als könntest du ihn gebrauchen." Kaffee-Typ lächelte wieder und Kurt spürte, wie ihm seine gesamte Anschuldigung im Hals steckenblieb. "Ich habe mir einen zusätzlichen Kaffee geholt, weil ich mir dachte, dass ihn vielleicht jemand brauchen könnte. Und du hast ausgesehen, als könntest du ihn gebrauchen. Und wenn du einen Grund zu der Annahme hast, jemand könnte dich umbringen wollen, dann hätte ich dir sogar einen Größeren spendieren sollen."

"Das war reiner Überlebensinstinkt", murmelte Kurt und spürte, wie sich seine Wangen rot färbten, als der Typ lachte. "Ja, okay, aber... üblicherweise verteilt keiner einfach so Kaffee auf der Straße."

"Tut mir leid, wenn ich dir einen Schrecken eingejagt habe. Ich heiße übrigens Blaine."

"Kurt."

Blaine nahm einen Schluck von seinem eigenen Kaffee. "Nett, dich kennenzulernen, Kurt. Du, ähm... kannst ihn immer noch wegwerfen, wenn du mir wirklich nicht traust."

Kurt betrachtete den Kaffee, den er immer noch in seiner Hand hielt. Er konnte ihn wegwerfen. Hätte ihn bereits vor zehn Minuten wegwerfen sollen. Er konnte umdrehen und in seine Wohnung zurückgehen. Er konnte einfach alles Geschehene vergessen, die Resettaste drücken und seinen Tag noch einmal von vorn beginnen lassen. Und das sollte er wahrscheinlich auch.

Stattdessen trank er einen Schluck. Einen einzigen, herrlichen Schluck voller Koffein und Zucker, der ihm direkt ins Gehirn und in jede Körperzelle schoss. Er schloss die Augen und stöhnte, bevor ihm einfiel, dass er einen Zuschauer hatte. Einen Zuschauer, den er nicht kannte und den diese Umstände viel zu sehr zu belustigen schienen. "Er ist ein bisschen zu kalt."

"Ich glaube, ich hatte recht damit, dass du ihn brauchst", antwortete Blaine. "Geht's jetzt besser?"

"Ja." Bevor er recht darüber nachdenken konnte, sprudelte die ehrliche Antwort aus Kurts Mund. "Ja, tatsächlich. Ich bin immer noch... nass, aber wenigstens habe ich jetzt Koffein im Körper. Vielen Dank."

"Kein Problem. Brauchst du... ein frisches Hemd?"

Kurt sah an sich hinab. Er sollte nachhause gehen und sich umziehen. "Sieht so aus. Obwohl ich vielleicht einfach meine Sachen aus der Reinigung holen könnte und den Anzug, den ich eigentlich abholen müsste, gegen.... das hier auswechseln." Er schaute die Straße entlang. "Also, dann muss ich wohl in diese Richtung."

"Ich muss eigentlich nirgendwo hin", sagte Blaine. "Willst du ein bisschen Gesellschaft?"

 _Ich brauche garantiert_ _keinen dahergelaufenen Typen,_ _der_ _mich_ _zur Reinigung begleite_ _t_ _._ "Ja, unbedingt." _Verdammt._ "Ich meine, wenn du nichts anderes vorhast."

"Ich laufe heute nur ein bisschen in der Stadt herum und tue anderen Menschen etwas Gutes", sagte Blaine fröhlich. "Also los."

Sie gingen entspannt nebeneinander her. Kurt bestand darauf, auf die Sonnenseite zu wechseln, damit er sich nicht vor lauter Kälte den Tod holte... nachdem er anscheinend nicht an einem vergifteten Kaffee starb. Er traute dem Universum noch nicht, dass es vergessen hatte, ihn fertigzumachen. Aber seine Gedanken über das Universum, das es heute auf ihn abgesehen hatte, traten in den Hintergrund, als er zu Blaine hinübersah.

Er hatte den schleichenden Verdacht, als ob jede Straßenseite, auf der Blaine entlangspazierte, von den meisten Außenstehenden als 'die Sonnenseite' betrachtet würde. "Was genau hast du gemeint mit 'in der Stadt herumlaufen und anderen Menschen etwas Gutes tun'?"

Blaine lächelte wieder dieses Lächeln, das Wolken vertreiben konnte. "Es ist eine Geburtstagstradition." Auf Kurts verwunderten Blick hin, nickte er. "Jedes Jahr an meinem Geburtstag, nehme ich mir einen Tag frei und... spaziere durch die Gegend. Und wenn ich jemanden entdecke, der aussieht, als bräuchte er Hilfe, dann helfe ich."

"Du verschenkst also an deinem eigenen Geburtstag einfach so gute Taten?"

"Also... ja. Es macht mein Leben schöner, macht das Leben der Anderen schöner. Was könnte besser sein?"

 _Prada-Schuhe,_ lag es Kurt auf der Zunge, aber dann stellte er fest, dass er Blaines ernsthaftem Wunsch, anderen Gutes zu tun, nicht mit Sarkasmus begegnen konnte. "Dann hast du also einfach... einen zusätzlichen Kaffee gekauft, in der Absicht, ihn zu verschenken?"

"Bin nur einen halben Block weit gekommen, bis ich dich dort hab stehen sehen."

"Und warum ich?"

Blaine zuckte die Schultern. "Du hast ausgesehen, als hättest du dringend ein positives Erlebnis nötig. Und außerdem hast du mit Kraftausdrücken um dich geworfen, während du vor Dreckwasser nur so getrieft hast, es war also nicht gerade schwer zu erraten", fügte er mit einem Grinsen an.

Kurt starrte in Blaines lächelndes Gesicht, bis ihm einfiel, dass er vielleicht lieber aufpassen sollte, wo er hinlief, wenn er nicht stolpern, Kopf voran auf den Boden fallen und so dem Universum noch dabei helfen wollte, seinen Tag zu ruinieren. Was nicht im Bereich des Unmöglichen lag, wenn er die bisherige (Miss-)Erfolgsquote bedachte. Was passte besser zu dreckverspritzten Hosen, als eine aufgeschlagene, blutige Lippe? Die Farbkombination wäre ziemlich Herbst/Winter 2018. "Na, deine Geburtstags-Freundlichkeit mir gegenüber war ziemlich passend. Ich hatte einen absoluten Scheißmorgen."

"Nein, wirklich? Und ich dachte, mich einen Häuserblock weit zu verfolgen und zu beschuldigen, ich wollte dich vergiften, wäre einfach deine bevorzugte Art, den Tag zu beginnen."

"Sarkasmus. Großartig." Kurt schüttelte den Kopf, als Blaine lachte. "Ich habe es verdient. Obwohl du viel zu aufrichtig aussiehst, um es glaubhaft rüberzubringen."

"Ich habe ein zu ehrliches Gesicht. Ich bin ein schlechter Lügner, milder Sarkasmus ist also das Beste, was ich zustande bringe."

"Ich werde dir Nachhilfe geben müssen, du redest nämlich mit einem Meister des Sarkasmus." _Flirtest du gerade, Kurt? Wirklich? Wo das Universum heute aktiv dabei ist, alles Gute zu vernichten?_ "Wie auch immer, du kannst deinen Tag bisher als erfolgreich betrachten. Ich fühle mich angemessen wieder aufgebaut. Was hast du sonst noch so gemacht?"

"Lass mich überlegen... Ich habe meiner Nachbarin geholfen, ihre Einkäufe sieben Stockwerke hochzutragen, ich habe ein paar Türen aufgehalten, ich habe in der Bäckerei eine Mutter mit Kind vorgelassen und ich habe dir meinen Extra-Kaffee gegeben. Ich finde, das war bis jetzt ein großartiger Tag."

"Bist du jemals auf der Straße von einem Verrückten verfolgt worden, nachdem du ihm eine deiner Geburtstags-Nettigkeiten hast angedeihen lassen?"

Blaine lachte sein melodisches, kleine-Tiere-bezauberndes Lachen. "Nein, sowas ist heute zum ersten Mal passiert."

"Freut mich, dass ich Abwechslung in dein Leben bringen kann."

Sie erreichten die Reinigung und Kurt war... traurig darüber. Dann würde Blaine also jetzt einfach fröhlich seines Weges gehen? Ein netter Superheld sein, oder so was in der Art?  "Da sind wir."  Er hätte eine Extrarunde um den Block drehen sollen.

"Freut mich, dass ich dich zu sauberer Kleidung eskortieren konnte." Blaine streckte die Hand aus. "Es war wirklich nett, dich kennenzulernen, Kurt."

Kurt nahm seine Hand und versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, wie zart seine Haut war. War ja klar, dass ein Typ mit so strahlenden Augen und solch einem Lächeln zarte Haut hatte. "Danke für den Kaffee, Blaine. Du hast meinen Tag zum Guten gewendet."

"Dann war meine Geburtstagsmission erfolgreich."

Kurt wollte seine Hand nicht loslassen, aber es wäre seltsam, es nicht zu tun. Außerdem kannte er diesen Typen nicht wirklich. Wahrscheinlich hatte er heute noch anderes zu tun, auch wenn er behauptete, er würde 'nur so herumlaufen'. Niemand läuft den ganzen Tag ziellos in der Gegend herum.  "Und was hast du mit dem Rest deines Tages vor? Triffst du dich mit Freunden zum Essen? Gibt es einen Freund, der dich ausführt?", fragte er und verwünschte in Gedanken den namenlosen, aber unvermeidlichen Mann in Blaines Leben. Er hasste diesen großen, sportlichen, wunderschönen Mann, der Blaine überhaupt nicht verdiente, bereits jetzt schon.

Blaine schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Keine anderen Pläne. Tatsächlich bin ich noch ziemlich neu hier in der Gegend, daher... ist mein soziales Netzwerk noch recht dünn." Er lächelte wieder und ließ endlich Kurts Hand los. "Ich hoffe, dein übriger Tag wird großartig werden, Kurt. Es sei denn, ich könnte noch irgendetwas für dich tun...?"

Kurt schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich... ich sollte mich wohl besser umziehen, bevor das Universum beschließt, mich durch Unterkühlung zu töten. Außerdem sind diese Kleider wahrscheinlich vollkommen ruiniert."

"Das kann man nie wissen. Manchmal geschieht ein kleines Wunder und die Dinge nehmen eine gute Wendung, wenn man es am wenigstens erwartet." Als Kurt darauf nicht antwortete, zwinkerte Blaine ihm zu, winkte kurz und verschwand in der Menge.

Kurt hatte Glück, dass er einen Anzug und ein Hemd zum Abholen in der Reinigung hatte. Er verzog sich in das kleine Seitenzimmer, in dem Maßänderungen vorgenommen wurden und begann, sich aus seinen – hoffentlich nicht vollkommen ruinierten – Kleidern zu schälen.

Er hätte Blaine nach seiner Nummer fragen sollen. Verdammt, er hätte ihn nach seinem Nachnamen fragen sollen. Was war das für ein schlechtes Filmklischee, einen süßen Typen auf der Straße zu treffen, der ausgerechnet an seinem Geburtstag irgendwelche Fremden mit guten Taten überraschte, um ihn dann nicht mal nach seinem Nachnamen zu fragen? Und was würde er jetzt tun? Nachhause gehen und den Abend alleine in seiner Wohnung verbringen?

Manchmal geschieht ein kleines Wunder... und Kurt hat es gerade davongehen lassen.

Vielleicht hatte Blaine Mitbewohner. Vielleicht hatten sie einen Kuchen oder etwas Ähnliches für ihn. Vielleicht war einer dieser Kaffees ein kostenloser Geburtstagsbonus auf seiner Bonuskarte gewesen. Vielleicht ging er ja gar nicht alleine auf sein Zimmer zurück, um sich selbst ein Geburtstagsständchen zu singen... so wie der Mars-Rover, weil er das einzige Ding auf dem Planeten ist... _von dem wir wissen._

Was für ein Typ ist das, der seinen gesamten Geburtstag damit verbringt, anderen den Tag zu versüßen wenn er niemanden hat, der _seinen_ Tag zu etwas Besonderem macht?

 _Ein Typ, den_ _du_ _wenigstens nach seinem Nachnamen_ _hättest_ _fragen sollen – Blödmann_.

Kurt tauchte trocken und umgezogen wieder auf und übergab die Schmutzwäsche der Frau hinter dem Tresen. Gab es eine Möglichkeit, diesen Mann auf Instagram zu finden, ohne erbärmlich zu wirken... oder wie ein Stalker? _'Hey, ihr Stadtbewohner, hat jemand einen süßen Kerl mit Disneyprinz-Augen gesehen und einem Lächeln, das die Sonne hervorlockt? Manchmal trägt er zwei Kaffeebecher mit sich rum? Ich war so blöd und habe beim Flirten versagt und ihn einfach wieder gehen lassen und jetzt kann ich ihn nicht mehr wiederfinden. Bitte schickt mir jeden Kandidaten vorbei, dem dieser gläserne Schuh passen könnte, danke.'_

Aarrgh. Warum haben sie die Seite 'Anschluss verpasst' auf Craigslist zugunsten einer Pornoseite eingestellt?

Sieh den Tatsachen ins Auge – die _süße Begegnung_ war tatsächlich eine _fehlgeschlagene Begegnung_ und würde mit der Zeit nur dazu dienen, bei Arbeitsessen erzählt zu werden, um ein paar bedauernde Lacher zu ernten, und für irgendjemanden das Stichwort zu sein für seine eigene Story, wie er in einer Bar seine jetzige Frau bei einer Ladys Night getroffen hatte, als sie bereits vier Drinks intus hatte. Denn wenn man denkt, der Tag kann nicht mehr schlimmer werden, dann findet das Universum einen Weg, die Schraube noch ein allerletztes, schmerzhaftes Mal fester anzuziehen.

Oder... vielleicht...

Kurt trat auf den Gehweg hinaus und ging nach links am Zeitungsstand vorbei.

Wo Blaine gerade Kleingeld aus seiner Hosentasche fischte für einen Mann, der drei Zeitungen und eine Kreditkarte in der Hand hielt.

... vielleicht geschah manchmal ein kleines Wunder und das Universum änderte seine Meinung.

"Blaine!"

Blaine bezahlte den Mann, drehte sich um und schenkte Kurt das strahlendste Lächeln, das er gesehen hatte seit... also, seit dem letzten Mal, als Blaine ihn angelächelt hatte... vor circa zehn Minuten. "Hallo Kurt! Du siehst jetzt sehr viel trockener aus. Dieser Anzug ist... wow, du siehst großartig aus."

"Danke. Was machst du immer noch hier? Ich hatte nicht... ich hatte nicht gedacht, ich würde dich nochmal wiedersehen."

"Oh, das Kartenlesegerät am Zeitungsstand ist defekt und die Anzeige zum bestandenen Uniabschluss für die Tochter dieses Mannes ist heute in der Zeitung. Sie hat ihren Master in Umwelttechnik gemacht. Ich hab ihn dort an der Ecke getroffen und bin mit ihm hierher zurückgekommen, um ihm seine Zeitungen zu kaufen. Er wollte auch je eine für die Großeltern haben."

Kurt hätte beinahe erleichtert aufgelacht. "Das ist... wow. Ein Glück für sie. Und natürlich hattest du Kleingeld dabei. Wie durch ein Wunder."

"Ich habe heute Morgen eine Handvoll in die Tasche gesteckt, für den Fall der Fälle", erklärte Blaine. "Kleingeld kann das kleine Wunder sein, das einen Tag zum Guten wendet."

"Apropos 'Tag zum Guten wenden'..." Kurt hielt plötzlich nervös inne. Vielleicht war es ja bloßer Zufall, der Blaine erneut Kurts Weg hatte kreuzen lassen. Vielleicht war das der letzte Nagel, den das Universum in seinen Sarg hämmerte. Vielleicht war Blaine ja gern alleine. Vielleicht hatte er gelogen, als er sagte, er hätte heute nichts mehr vor. Vielleicht wollte er gar nicht mehr Zeit mit Kurt verbringen.  "Kannst du Hilfe gebrauchen? Also, mit dem Rest deines 'Tag der Guten Taten'? Ich habe heute frei."  _Nicht vergessen, eine SMS ans Büro zu schicken, um sie davon zu unterrichten, dass_ _ich mir_ _beim Frühstück fürchterlich den Magen verdorben_ _habe_ _._ "Und dann ist heute dein Geburtstag. Ich dachte mir... nachdem du neu in der Gegend bist, könnte ich dich vielleicht zur Feier des Tages zu einem Drink einladen? Nachdem du dein Soll an guten Taten für heute erfüllt hast?"

Blaine grinste erneut und Kurt dachte sich, dass das der schönste Anblick in der gesamten Stadt war. "Liebend gern."

Es ist ein Gesetz des Universums, dass ein Tag zu jeder Zeit die Gelegenheit hat, sich von _schlecht_ in _noch schlechter_ zu verwandeln. Die simple Tatsache, diese Möglichkeit anzuerkennen, wird sicherstellen, dass es auch so kommt. Das Universum findet immer einen Weg, den Pechvogel zu überraschen, wenn dieser naive Dummkopf denkt, er hätte seinen Tiefpunkt bereits erreicht. Ein Augenblick der Freundlichkeit und die Sonne kommt heraus. Die Menschenmenge zieht weiter und lässt einen netten Begleiter zurück. Ein Tag der Einsamkeit verwandelt sich in einen Tag mit einer Mission.

Jedenfalls war es genau so an jenem Morgen für Kurt gelaufen. Es war noch nicht einmal Mittag und er wusste bereits, dass das Universum einen Plan hatte und mit ein paar optimistischen Drehbuchschreibern für romantische Netflix-Komödien ein Komplott geschmiedet hatte, nur um zu sehen, in wie viele Situationen es Blaine manövrieren konnte, bei denen er jeden zum Lächeln brachte, dessen Tag noch weiter verbesserte und sicherstellte, dass Kurts Herz sich endgültig weit öffnete.

Noch besser konnte der Tag nicht werden.

 

**~***~**

**Author's Note:**

> wenn euch meine Übesetzung gefällt, würde ich mich sehr freuen über Kudos und/oder Kommentare :-)


End file.
